odioamor
by ZombieGirlLG
Summary: Jade quiere a Tori, vengan a descubrir como lo llevara.
1. Chapter 1

**Era lunes en la mañana y se escuchaba a la tipica parejita molesta de HA discutir ... Jade y Tori. Desde hace unas semanas sus discuciones se habian vuelto más frecuentes y escandalosas y hasta un punto sonsas ... discutian por cualquier cosa.**

**La pandilla ya estaba cansada de sus discuciones. Así que tuvieron una idea para tratar de que disminuyeran las dicuciones.**

**...**

**Y?... bien chicos que se les ocurre?-Preguntó Andre.**

**Yo opino, que hablemos con ellas para tratar de que no nos maten- hablo beck con un tanto de miedo al pensar en lo qie la gotica haría si le hacen una mala pasada.**

**Y... si mejor las dejamos encerradas en la caja negra? Hasta que se lleven mejor?- dijo robbie.**

**Una vez ami hermano lo encerraron en una caja negra-dijo cat entre risas.**

**Todo el mindo mando una mira extraña a cat.**

**Bien chicos que haremos? Preguntó Andre. **

**Quizas solo sea necesario hablar un poco con ambas - dijo beck. Mirando hacia un costado.**

**Pidamosle ayuda a sikowitz.- dijo cat entre risas**

**...**

**Vega insoportable, le sonrie a todo mundo, quiere a todo mundo, confia con todo mundo. Agh! Eso es tan insoportable. - pensaba jade mientras veia a tori que hiba a donde ella.**

**...**

**Jade, ¿podemos hablar?- Preguntó tori.**

**Vega que no lo estamos haciendo ya?- respondio jade molesta.**

**E...n... en privado jade- respondio tori.**

**Brazo!- fue todo lo que dijo jade, luego de arrastrar a tori hacia el armario del conserge.**

**...**

**Habla vega no me hagas perder mi tiempo- dijo jade después de un tiempo de silencio.**

**Ja...ja..jade ... - dijo tori tartamudeando por sus nervios **

**Deja de tartamudear vega y dime ya que tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer! - dijo jade bastante molesta**

**Olvidalo jade. No es nada importante- decia tori mientras salio del armario.**

**...**

**Pov tori.**

**¿Porque no pude decírselo?, ¿porqué?. **

**Hace meses que me gusta jade, no se como, no se cuando, solo se que ahí está ese sentimiento.**

**Hoy se lo hiba a decir pero claro no pude mis malditos nervios me traicionaron y su actitud no ayudo mucho pero, que puedo hacer no me puedo quejar, así me encanta con su mal humor, con su sarcasmo, sus bromas pesadas. Así me encanta, así la amo. -pensaba tori mientras acaminaba al cafe asfalto para encontrarse con el resto de la pandilla..**

**...**

**¿Que le pasa a vega?, ¿Que mi iria a decir?, se veia nerviosa, como si me fuera a decir algo importante, pero claro felicidades Jade con tu gran estupides vega se arrepintió- pensaba jade mientras salia del armario del conserje. **

**Me gusta vega desde hace tiempo, pero es bastante molesto siempre con esa sonrisa, esa hermosa y perfecta sonrisa. Regalandosela a todo mundo como si todos fueran meresedores de esa perfecta sonrisa.**

**Sera mejor que alcanse a los chicos en asfalto- pensaba jade para si misma caminando hacia cafe asfalto.**

**...**

**ya en el café asfalto todo paso normalmente entre bromas de andre, platicas de cat y comentarios de rex pasaron el dia.**

**... TORI... **

**ay jade cuanto te amo, quisiera averte dicho todo lo que siento pero no pude, espero algun dia poder decirtelo y que no sea tarde... tarde, tarde para que? Si ella ni suiquiera a de sentir nada por mi, espera si siente algo y es odio.-pensaba Tori mientras veia la foto de contacto de jade**

**TOORII!.- se escucho un grito que era de su insoportable hermana Trina**

**Que quieres trina.- respondio tori mientras salia de su habitación. **

**Te buscan!- respondio trina.**

**... POV JADE...**

**Al regresar a mi casa despues de estar con los chicos me puse a recordar a vega cuando dijo que queria hablar conmigo. No deje de pensar en lo que queria decirme, su mirada... esos hermosos orbes cafés, sus hermosos labios tan besables, esa sonrisa tan perfecta. No, no, no jade elimina esos pensamientos, no pues sentir eso por vega tu sólo la odias.- se recriminaba jade **

**Después de esa pequeña discusión conmigo misma decidi ir a ver a vega para que hablaramos**

**Al llegar a casa de los vega, golpie la puerta y me atendió la molesta de trina. Agh! Esta es mas irritante que Tori- pensaba jade al ver como trina abria la puerta.**

**¿ Que haces aquí?.- Preguntó Trina de mala gana**

**¿Dónde esta Vega?.- Pregunte y me adentre a la casa sin ser invitada**

**Toorii!.- escuche que trina le grito a tori que al pareser estaba en su habitación**

**Que quieres trina?- le respondio vega. Se escuchaba que abria la puerta.**

**Te buscan.- respondio trina... mientra Vega comenzaba a bajar a la planta baja.**

**... POV GENERAL...**

**Ho...hol...hola Jade, ¿Que haces aqui?- pregunto Tori nerviosa al ver a la gotica en su sala.**

**Vega podemos hablar en privado- dijo jade girandose a ver a Trina.**

**Esta bien, esta bien las dejo solas.- dijo trina subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación. **

**Y bien quieres algo de tomar o algo?- pregunto Tori yendo hacia la cocina.**

**No, gracias.- dijo Jade sentandose en el sofá.**

**Y bien que pasa?- pregunto Tori sentandose a un lado de jade. **

**Necesito decirte algo... algo importante Vega.- dijo Jade viendo directamente a los orbes cafes de Tori.**


	2. Chapter 2

Flash back

Jade...

"Trataba de hacer mi tarea pero,mi mente siempre volaba a los estúpidos misterios de vega no me dejan. Hace tiempo que siento "cosas" por Tori pero, eso no le quita lo fastidiosa y molesta que puede llegar a ser.

Hoy en la mañana en el descanso cuando me dirigía a mi casillero Tori se acercó pidiéndome

que habláramos en privado. La lleve al armario del conserje pero, ella solo se quedó viéndome fijamente como si tratará de decir algo que no se atrevía, después le pedí muy amablemente a mi manera que hablará. Ella solo se negó y se disculpo diciendo que no era importante "agh! " gimió Jade dándose por vencida. Su mente no estaba atenta a la tarea por lo cual decidió prestar su atenció n a sus pensamiento hacia Tori.

Después de un rato pensando en los misterios de Tori, Jade decidió ir ala casa de los Vega a buscar a Tori.

Salió de casa en su auto, en unos minutos ya

estaba frente a la puerta de los vega.

Dio un golpe, luego dos, cuando iba a dar el tercero se dio cuenta de que no tenía excusa alguna para estar en casa de Vega. Su mente comenzó a pensar en alguna creíble, pero unos pasos acercandoacercándose no le dieron tiempo en un par de segundos después la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la más molesta de las Vega's (si más molesta que Tori Vega) Trina Vega.

Después de un recibimiento épico, . Muy amable de echo.

Sin pedir ni esperar a que me dieran permiso me introduje dentro de la casa

Pidiendo amablemente a mi manera ver a Vega.

Trina pego un estruendoso Grito.

* * *

><p>O~O~O~O~O<p>

**¿y... Bien?, ¿Qué es lo que necesitas decirme? Jade**.- dijo Tori viendo con preocupación a Jade.

**Bien Vega voy a hablar y no quiero que me interrumpas, tendras tú tiempo para hablar**.- dijo Jade en manera de orden.

Despues de un asentimiento de la Latina, Jade comenzo a hablar.

**Tú, tú me gustas Vega, no se cuando, no se como comencé a sentir estos estúpidos**

**sentimientos por ti, sllo se que un dia de repente ahí estaban ya exigiendo salir, exigiendo decirte los, gritarte los, cada vez que me miras mi corazón se acelera a tal grado de querer salir de mi pecho, cada vez que me sonries me haces la persona mas feliz del mundo más cuando la razon por la que sonries soy yo. Se que te eh tratado mal, que eh sido una perra contigo pero prometo que te voy a compensar todos esos malos momentos**.- término no decir Jade mirando directo a los ojos de Tori.

**Ja...Jade por favor si esta es una de tus tontas bromas para después hacerme mi estancia en LA de lo peor, te pido por favor que de ser asi me lo digas ahora mismo**.- dijo

Tori casi al borde de las lágrimas.

**Tori créeme que todo lo que te dije es real, todo lo que te dije vino desde el fondo de mi corazon que hasta que te conoci supe que latía. Por favor solo dame una oportunodad para demostrarte que estos sentimientos que me enferman, son real**.- dijo Jade acercándose a Tori

**jad...jade... Yo... Yo también te quiero**.- dijo Tori tartamudeando.

Y ahí estaban a unos cuantos centímetro de los labios de la otra... Por fin habian dado el paso Tori y Jade se fundieron en un beso, un beso lleno de tantos sentimientos pero sobre todo AMOR.

**Te quiero vega, mi vega**.- dijo Jade uniendo sus frentes.

**Yo también te quiero Jade**.- dijo Tori sujetando a Jade por la cintura.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Bien, muchas gracias por sus opiniones constructivas y destructivas :3 jeje nueno muchas gracias por su apoyo y espero actualizar 1vez por semana y poder ir mejorando poco a poco como ya les eh hdicho soy primeriza en todo esto.

Ahí les dejo el linkde mi ask para que me pregunten lo que quieran

/zombiegirlLG

Nos leemos pronto chao' :3


	3. Chapter 3

**¡OH mi dios!** .- Grito Una gótica desesperada banada en sudor.

Fue Todo un sueño.- Dijo Recuperando la calma, Intentando dormir de nuevo.

Fue un intento fallido, ya Que Aquel sueño dondele revelaba una Cierta latina Sus sentimientos. La Perder Hizo Por Completo El Sueño.

Unos Minutos despues decidio ir a la cocina Por un vaso de agua.

0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0

Despues De Aquel extraño sueño la gótica no podia concentrarse en nada. Su memte siempre viajaba A Aquella latina de hermosas y torneadas piernas.

_"¿Que pasaria, si, le digo que me gusta?_" .- Se preguntaba la gótica mientras Veía a Tori hablar con André.

_Obviamente me rechazará, basta con ver la, su heterosexualidad brota Por Cada Uno de Sus poros._- pensaba la gótica, mientras se comia sus patatas fritas.

0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0

Pv. Tori.

_ hoy Jade a estado actuando muy raro. No me una insultado, NI un agredido, no hay sarcasmo, ni nada . Aparte, me un Estado Mirando Mucho. No Con una mirada con La que normalmente me ve; maldad, odio, siniestra. No, me da una mirada Cálida, no Es Como Que Me Moleste, ¡NO !, solo es raro, es extraño. ¿Qué le Pasará?_ .- Pensaba Tori, mien Tras Veía Hacia la nada.

0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0

Pv. Jade

_Tengo Que Hacer algo, ya No puedo estar así, ya no. Seria Todo Tan Fácil Como llevarla al cuarto de conserje y decirle que me gusta, Pero No, claro Que no a mi me gusta hacer Las cosas un lo difícil_.- pensaba jade Intentando Hacer su Tarea.

¡YA ESTUVO BUENO! .- Grito Jade con frustracion al ver Que No podia concentrarse.

**Le dire si o si**.- decia Jade mientras marcaba Un Número en su pera Phone.

* un Timbre *, * Dos timbres *.

T. **Jade, hola.**- responde Una voz del Otro Lado.

J.** Ve ... Vega**, necesito Hablar contigo.

T. **Claro, dime**.

J. **Ok. Nos vemos en Nozu en 15 minutos.** Se puntual.

*llamada terminada*

_Bien, ya no hay vuelta atras, le dire, veremos que pasa. Espero que vega no sea una homofobica, y termine odiando me por gustarme._- pensaba Jade mientras agarraba las llaves de su auto, dirigiéndose a nozu.

* * *

><p>Bueno chicos un millon de gracias por su apoyo. Consejos y demás. Se que tarde un monton en actualizar, pero, e tenido tiempo.<p>

Dejen su review. Si, no dejan un review les dara gripe 2 semanas xDD

Por ahi en mi perfil esta el link de mi ask, para que pregunten ;)

Siend. Todo por el momento. Adios, hasta la proxima :)

Una disculpa por los horrores de ortografía.


	4. Chapter 4

**Al parecer mi bloqueo no duró tanto ... **

**Aqui les dejo el cap de _odioamor_**

**_Sin Más... Pasen a leer _**

* * *

><p><em>Llevo 5 minutos esperando a jade en Nozu, despues de terminar la llamada sali directo a nozu, su voz sonaba algo alterada espero que su papá. No haya echo una de las suyas.<em>

**¡Vega!**.- escuché que me nombraban por detrás.

**¡Jade, me asustaste!.**

**bien, ¿de que querías que hablaramos?**.- pregunté despues de un momento de silencio.

**Wow, con calma vega, andas un poco desesperada jajaja.**

**Jade si solo me hiciste venir para seguirte burlando de mi, me retiro**.- dije mientras me levantaba.

**No, no, tori espera, lo haré, sólo espera.**

**Esta bien, habla**.- me sorprendí ante mi repentino enojo.

**No se bien como explicarlo, ni siquiera se porque o cuando, pero...** .- llego alguien y no la dejo terminar.

Pv. Jade

_Maldición que suerte tengo._

¡Mierda! Cuando ya estaba apunto de decirle lo que realmente siento, ya que llego el estupido de mi ex novio; Beck. Le lancé la mirada mas terrorífica que pude para que se largara, pero funcionó para nada. Un momento después llegaron André y robbie.

Pv nadie

Hola chica saludaron un chico moreno y uno con afro.

Resiviendo un "Hola" de la media latina y un "hey" desinteresado de la gótica.

**¡ADIVINEN QUE!**.- Gritó André

**¡qué !, ¡QUÉ !**.- respondieron con euforia los demas chicos, ecepto Jade.

**Alguien con dos pulgares arriba consiguió entradas para "LA MEJOR FIESTA DEL AÑO!**.- Grito el moreno echo loco señalandose con los pulgares.

Pv. Tori

_Cuando jade estava intenta explicar ... Lo que sea que ella queria decir llego beck seguido de André y robbie._

_Lo admito, me encanto la idea de que André Consiguiera entradas para la mejor fiesta del año, pero enserio necesitaba escuchar a jade, me preocupa ver la así, realmente quiero estar en un lugar más privado con ella para preguntarle que es lo que le pasa y tratar de que termine lo de hace rato._

Pv. Jade

Después de unos 40 minutos de viaje llegamos a un antro, algo gandre, bueno, solo un estúpido antro al cual asisten puros niñitos de papi. Es un buen lugar, un gran lugar y por gran me refiero a GRAN lugar, 3 pistas de baile, 2 barras una a cada lado de las zonas VIP, luces estrogos ópticas de los 80's, láser y un pequeño "escenario" en que se encuentra el DJ haciendo mezclas y sonar la musica a todo volumen y como no podia faltar ; gente bebiendo, algunos ya un poco ebrios, otros aun no tanto. Definitivamente es un buen ambiente.

Los chicos y yo decidimos sentarnos a beber algo, aun siendo menores de edad, André penso en todo al darnos identificaciones falsas.

En un rato se nos unió cat y nos "saludo" con su típico "Holiiiss", juró que algun día me dara diabetes con cat y hoy creo será el día, con su típica vestimenta que parese dulce o algodón de Azúcar, se podía deducir que ya andaba algo tomada.

La estábamos pasando rico, los chicos platocando sus bobadas, aguantando las loqueras de cat ebria. Entonces se acerco un idiota un chico carita. Alto, musculoso. Piel blanca, ojos verdes y una sonrisa de comercial. Se acercó mas a Vega y la sacó a bailar, viendo como se retiraban sentía mi sangre hervir, mi rostro caliente y unas enormes ganas de ir y meterle un puñetazo y llevarme a vega conmigo.

-me fui a observar a vega-

10 minutos, 10 malditos minutos en los que e visto como ese idiota hijo de puta se le a estado acercando a tori "demás", no, no son exageraciones mias, le esta hacercando su bultito de hombria al trasero de vega.

¡Agh! Quisiera ir y clavarle mis tijeras en su "hombría", estúpido, estúpida vega que se deja.

Al instante se me ocurre una grandiosa idea me adentro a la pista de baile y le sonrio al primer idiota que me topo como invitación a que me saque a bailar y asi lo hace.

Poco a poco nos acercamos a donde esta vega, al estar junto a ellos veo que el chico le susurra algo al oido y ella solo sonríe. Mi sangre esta a punto de ser evaporada, solo me salgo de la pista sin importarme mi acompañante y me voy a la mesa donde estabamos antes ordeno un trago y despues otro y otro hasta que pierdo la cuenta de los que llevo, realmente estoy muy cabreada, que digo cabreada encabronada, estoy encabronada, intento levantarme pero al instante los tragos me las cobran, me mareo y por obvias razones vuelvo a sentarme, me vuelvo a levantar despues de unos minutos y decido bajar otra vez a la pista de baile ahi me encuentro a vega hablando muy pegadita al idiota ese mal parido, gracias al alcohol que me dio valentía, salí corriendo hacia ellos y agarro a vega del brazo la arrastro hasta el baño de damas, al entrar le doy un pequeño empujón hacía la pared y la beso.

¡oh! Sus labios son tan deliciosos, suaves, carnosos, se acoplan perfectos a los míos, tienen sabor a fresa supongo gracias a su brillo labial mezclado con el sabor del alcohol, simplemente perfecto. Siento un 4 de julio en mi estómago, a pesar que solo fueron unos pocos segundos sus labios se movian a la perfeccion con los míos, hasta que mis pulmones reclamaban oxígeno y los deje ir.

La mire unos segundos directo a los ojos para despues volver a atacar sus labios, tomandola por la cintura la acerqué mas a mí, seguí saboreando sus labios, bajando a su cuello, para chucarlo morderlo, con mi mano izquierda baje a su trasero y lo aprete, recibí un gemido a cambió, iba descendiendo por su pecho, cuando senti que me tiraban hacía atrás. La miré a los ojos y entonces comprendi su mirada... Teníamos que hablar, tenía que confesarle mis sentimientos.

La tome por la cintura la acerque a mi, le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla, me acerqué a su oído y le dije "te quiero" tan alto solo para que escuchará.

Pv. Tori

Díos Jade West me esta besando!, sus labios son el maldito paraíso, no se como Beck los dejo que se fueran, en fin, por mi escogió lo mejor, ahora jade me esta besando, ya se esta medio tomada, bueno, muy tomada.

Cuando nos separamos yo quería hablar con ella, solo nos miramos a los ojos un instante y me beso la mejilla con tanto cariño, nunca me imagine que esto podría venir de la chica mas fria de todo Los Ángeles, después subió un poco mas arriba y susurro en mi oido un "Te quiero" que hizo que estremeciera de pies a cabeza, mi corazón comenzó a latir tan rapido que pensé que en cualquier momento saldría de mi pecho. Me sentía tan feliz, hasta que la realidad golpeó mi cabeza y mi corazón ; jade estaba borracha, aun que por ahi dicen que los niños y los borrachos dicen la verdad, pero esto no se le puede liar a ese estúpido dicho...

**Vamos Jade estás tomada**.- dije tomandola del brazo jalandola hacía la puerta.

Pv nadie.

**No, Vega espera, No estoy borracha**.- decía una gótica soltandose del agarré.

**Jade, por favor, no estoy para tus jueguitos**.- hablaba la medio latina soltando un suspiró.

**No estoy jugando, tori**.-decía jade sonriendo.

**Jade...** .- no termino de hablar la morena

¡**Joder vega tengo todo el puto día tratando de decirte que me gustas, que te quiero y ahora que lo hago no me crees sólo por que me tome unos tragos!**.- hablaba algo desesperada la gótica.

**Ja... Jade, entiende, eres Jade, Jade West, la que le encanta hacerme la vida imposible, dime ¿como saber si esta no es una de tus tontas bromas?, ¿si te sigo el juego y mañana terminar ser la burla de todo el instituto?, eh dime!.-** preguntaba Tori intentando no llorar.

**Por una simple razón Tori, yo jamás diría que te quiero solo para joderte la vida, yo jamás me humillaria a hacerlo solo por hacerte pasar un mal rato y lo mas importante ¿como mentir cuando me estas viendo con esa mirada, con esos hermosos ojos?**.-hablaba jade suave mientras se acercaba poco a poco a tori para tomarla de la cintura y besarla.

Pv. Jade

**No puedo creerlo jade**.- grito tori un poco molesta**- te eh soportado TODO, pero no te burles de mi de esta manera,** **esta es la ultima**.- salió como alma que lleva el diablo del baño.

_¡Jodida suerte que tengo hoy!_

Sali corriendo tras de vega despues de unos minutos de jugar al gato y el raton (obviamente yo el gato) por fin logre alcanzarla estaba apunto de decir algo... Cuando escuchamos un gritó.

Pv. Nadie

**¡Noo Déjame!**.- gritaba una pelirroja intentando quitarse de encima a un chico, el cual tenia sus manos en el trasero y pecho de cat, obligandola a quedarse quita mientras el le besaba el cuello.

**¡Hijo de puta!**.- corrio una chica pelinegra hasta dónde se encontraban los otros**- ¡sueltala! O quieres un par de tijeras clavadas en tu cuello.**

**¡Que la sueltes!**.- gritó mas fuerte la pelinegra al ver que el chico seguía en las suyas.

Al instante el chico solto a cat, la cual corrio a brazos de jade y tori llorando.

Pv. Tori

Ahora esta cat llorando en mis brazos, esto es culpa nuestra (de Jade y mía) si tan solo la hubiésemos cuidado, sabiamos que andaba tomada como se nos ocurrio dejarla por ahí ... Sola.

Me siento tan mal y culpable.

Después de calmar un poco a Cat nos fuimos a buscar a los chicos, cuando por fin los encontramos ellos ya estaban ebrios a excepción de robbie.

André estaba cantando una canción en español, ni siquiera tenía idea que lo domimara tan bien, Beck, el al vernos se avalanzo sobre Jade a besarla diciendole que la amaba y que queria regresar con ella, jade lo hizo a un lado como pudo, aún asi sentí celos, eh tenido sentimientos por ella desde hace ya buen rato y el que ella me diga que me quiere, me bese y después bese a Beck ... Me pone mal.

**¿¡Porqué no me quieres de regreso!?**.- gritó el moreno ya muy ebrio.

**¿¡Es por ella?**- me señalo- **¿¡Es por Tori!?**.- regresó su mirada a Jade

**Beck, éstas borracho, hablaremos mañana.**- le respondió Jade un poco tranquila.

_Quería correr hacia Beck y decirle que ella me amaba, a mi y solo a mi para después ir y comerle esos deliciosos labios a Jade._

**Creo que deberíamos irnos**.- interrumpi la charla

**Vamos morenaza, no te me pongas así, jade Te ama**

**Tu la amas, Beck esta celoso y Todos felices, ¿No?, ven vamos a mover el bote**.- dijo André moviendo el trasero diciendo eso último.

_Pude notar un pequeño sonrojo de parte de jade y mi cara muy caliente supongo igual o mas sonrojada que ella, al igual que una mirada de muerte hacía André._

**Jade, Tori podemos irnos**.- habló Cat un poco decaida.

**Si, claro vamos, robbie puedes hacerte cargo de ellos**-señale a los chicos- por favor.- suplique por la ayuda de mi amigo el titiritero.

**Claro, Tor, pueden irse**.- respondió robbie dandonos una calida sonrisa.

Pv. Jade

_Día de mierda el que tengo hoy, después de todo lo que me sucedió todavía biene Beck y me dice que me ama y que quiere regresar. Pude notar una mirada algo enojada y triste de parte de Vega, pero eso no le preste tanta atención, después para terminar de rematar ... Llego un André ebrio y solto una sarta de cosas verdaderas o bueno al menos tratándose de mi, vega y yo estabamos muy sonrojadas, me dieron ganas de matar a André, pero Cat me trajo de regreso a la realidad con su voz triste._

...

Salímos directo a mi auto ya que solo habíamos traído dos, unos para los chicos y otro para nosotras, entramos al auto y discutimos un momento por no saber decidir en que casa nos quedariamos a pasar la noche, al final como era de esperarse nos decidimos por casa de Cat.

Mi pelirroja amiga se quedo dormida en el asiento trasero, dejandonos solo a Vega y a mí, goberno un silencio, un silencio incomodo todo el camino a casa de Cat.

Al llegar cargué a cat hasta su habitación.

Un momento después entro Vega y se acosto en el sofá

Agarre un par de pijamas del closet de Cat y le di una a Vega.

Pv. Nadie

**Ten no creo que duermas muy cómoda en tu ropa**.- decia la gótica dandole una pijama a la morena.

**Gracias**.- susurro Tori

**Tori ... Yo ... Nada, olvidalo** .- dijo la gótica enteando en el baño.

La medio latina aprovecho la ausencia de la chica palida para cambiarse de ropa.

Unos minutos después se acomodaron en la cama las tres chicas, bien la cama no era muy grande, peeo cabian perfecto las tres, quedando muy pegadas.

La pelirroja quedo a una orilla, dejando a la medio latina en medio y la gótica en la otra orilla.

Pv. Tori

_Oh dios mio!, jade esta muy serca, casi siento su respiración en mi cuello, dios creo no voy a poder aguantar mucho esto y terminaré. Aprovechandome de una Jade tomada, sin cat este aquí a un lado._

_Estaba tan fundida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando ya estaba mas dormida que nada, de repente senti un movimiento y un peso extra en mi almohada._

_Sentí un suave beso en mi mejilla y otro en mi frente seguido de un "te quiero" susurrado en mi oído. Mi corazón latio como loco cuando pude identificar aquella voz, era Jade una vez más diciendo que me quería, me acurruque en ella sin importarme nada y caí completamente dormida._

Pv Jade

_Sentí la necesidad de hacerlo, realmente quería hacerlo._

_Cuando la besé, sentí que se movía y me asuste al imaginar haría los mismo que en el baño,pero no, solo se acercó mas y me abrazó, abrazó que fue correspondido, sentía su respiración tranquila en mi pecho. Poco a poco me llevo a los brazos de Morfeo._

* * *

><p><strong>bien... Espero les haya gustado, dejen review o si no ... Chan chan chaaaan ... Dormiran con la chica loca del exorcista B **

**Hablando enserio, déjenme saber que opinan de mi historia. **

**Posiblemente actualicé más seguido, cual quier error o falla dejenlo review o lo que sea.**

**En mi perfil esta mi ask para que pasen y pregunten 7-7**

**Ya, ya, me voy.**

**Nos leeremos en la próxima.**

**...bye...**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola mis queridos lectores.

Les traigo un nuevo cap de _**odioamor**_. Espero les guste.

Sin más Los dejo con el cap...

* * *

><p>Díos mi cabeza quiere tronar, iugh!, ¿que huele tan mal?, estoy incómoda, tengo ganas de asesinar al que este al lado mio, ¡con migo no duerme nadie!. Intento abrir los ojos, pero eso solo logra que mi dolor de cabeza se intensifique, por lo tanto los cierro de golpe al hacerlo ciento que me da vueltas todo, mi estomago se revuelve, tengo sed, mucha sed, mi aliento apesta, al igual que la habitación, mi estómago se revuelve aun más y corro lo más rápido que puedo al baño sin importar mi dolor de cabeza ni nada, solo saciar aquella necesitad de vomitar.<p>

Termino de vaciar lo poco que tenía mi estómago, me echo un poco de agua fría en el rostro y paso a verme un poco en el espejo

Estoy echa un asco; mi cabello todo enredado, el maquillaje corrido, unas grandes ojeras y obviamente un aspecto de pocos amigos, me lavo los dientes y comienzo a desbestirme, y prendo la ducha con el agua mas fría que hay.

El agua recorre mi cuerpo entero, comienzo a sentir mi cuerpo más relajado, mas descansado, ese horroroso olor se va, 15 minitos después salgo de la ducha enredada en una pequeña toalla

Al salir me encuentro con la escena más linda que jamás halla visto; Jade y Tori abrazadas mientras duermen y no cualquier abrazo... Tori tiene una de sus piernas entre las de Jade, y su cabeza descansando en el pecho, abrazandose por la cintura, se ven tan lindas, de repente una gran idea atraviesa mi mente ... Tomó una foto de las chicas dormidas y la subo a the slap.

[_**Cat Valentine a subido una nueva foto ... Ay el amor...]**_

Me voy a preparar algo de comer, tengo ganas de asesinar a alguien, supongo asi se a de sentir Jadeey todos los días.

Pv. Tori

Escuchó mi teléfono sonar por algun lado de la habitación, tan molesta canción que tiene de timbre, intento levantarme pero un brazo no me deja, pense que era Cat, pero al ver un brazo palido y unos grandes senos frente a mi nariz supe era Jade. Era cómodo pero mi teléfono no dejaba de sonar y era bastante molesto, sali del abrazo y corri a responder la llamada.

**Diga**.- respondí la llamada

**¿entonces mis constantes intentos por juntarlas funcionaron?**.- hablo ¿sikowitz?,Joder desde cuando el tiene mi numero. Espera, intentos por juntarnos ¿de que habla?.

**¿¡Sikowitz!? ¿¡De dónde tienes mi número!?**.- grité/pregunté.

**Mi querida Tori eso no importa, aquí lo importante es ... El amor... el amor, me alegra que por fin esten juntas, tantos dolores de cabeza lo valieron .**

**¿Sikowitz? ...¿¡DE QUE HABLAS!?**.- volví a gritar esperando por fin entender a este loco maestro

**¿Las fotos de the slap?**.- respondió como si fuera la cosa mas obvia de todas.

**Sikowitz ... ¿cuales fotos?, son las 8:30 am, tengo sueño y creo tú coco estaba malo**.- hablé mas calmada intentando no explotar de la rabia.

**Mal momento... Adiós Tori, saludos a Jade jajajaja**.- y asi como si nada colgó, sin esperar nada. En fin ire a dormir de nuevo, mentira Sikowitz dijo algo de unas fotos en the slap, mejor revisó.

...

Minutos después...

**Cat**.- esta me la pagas cat, ¿como carajo se le ocurre subir una foto de Jade y mía dormidas, ¡ABRAZADAS! y peor aun poner como descripción "el amor"?, ¿¡CÓMO?. será mejor que la elimine antes que Jade despierte y la vea, no quiero que mate a Cat.

**¡CAT!**.- gritó mas fuerte entrando en la sala.

**Callate Tori, me duele la cabeza**.- respondió Cat asomando la cabeza del sofá,

**Y si no eliminas esa foto de the slap, Jade te la cortará y la pondrá como adorno en la puerta de su habitación**.- dije acercándome a ella, señalandola con el dedo y el seño fruncido.

**Pero, se veían muy lindas, mira ven a ver los comentarios**.- dijo cat señalando su peraphone acercando la taza de café a su boca... ¿Café?, ¿Cat?...

**No Cat, no tomes eso, recuerda el café no es para ti...** .- me sente al lado de ella y le quite la taza.

**Jade toma café todo el tiempo y hoy me siento como ella.**

**Mejor veamos los comentarios**.

_**[Sinyin: ¡wow! Que sexy.**_

_**Robbie: siempre supe que habia amor ahi :3.**_

_**Rex: quisiera ser ese colchon, para ser testigoo de todo lo que hicieron en el e.e**_

_**Robbie: rex, ¡CALLATE!]**_

**Definitivamente cat elimina esa foto, ¡ya!**.

**No, quiero que jade vea que se ven lindas juntas, quizá asi se atreva a decirt...** .- se cubrio la boca antes de terminar y apesar de mi intentos por hacerla terminar la frase siempre se nego.

...

Fui a la habitación para darme una ducha que el holor a alcohol seguia en mí.

Media hora después sali de la ducha, me disponía a ponerme los tenis, cuando escuche que jade habló.

Pv. Nadie

**Vega, ven acuestate**.- hablo una Jade aun somnolienta.

**No, ya levantate, tenemos que desayunar**.- respondió tori sentandose en la orilla de la cama.

**Anda jade, ya levantate, tenemos que desayunar, ya tengo hambre, por favor**.- decía Tori moviendo un poco a la gótica que había caido de nuevo en los brazos de Morfeo o al menos eso penso Tori.

**Jade... ¿Jade?**.- hablaba sin resivir respuesta.

La media latina se levanto de la cama y rodeó para quedar frente a Jade.

**Jade**.-la movía con brusquedad

De repente unos brazos rodearon el cuello de Tori haciéndola caer arriba de Jade.

**Vega, solo callate y dejame dormir**.-decía en el oído de Tori

**Jade, sueltame y apurate que tenemos que desayunar, aparte tengo que ir a mi cas**a.- intentaba la morena safarse de los brazos que rodeaban su cuello. Intento fallido ya que lo que consiguio fue que la chica recién despierta la acercara más a su cuerpo.

... Pv Jade...

Como odio a Vega siempre despertandome.

Cuándo dejo de forsejear quedo a solo uno centímetros de mi.

Sus labios se veían tan deliciosos, jugosos, tan antojables... Quite mis manos de su cuello y las trasladé a su cintura, pego un pequeño brinco, pero nunca se aparto de mi. Lo entendí como señal para seguir.

Acerqué poco a poco mis labios a los suyos... Y paso, solo paso, volví a probar, volví a hacer mios aquellos labios, aquellos labios que atento anele durante bastante tiempo.

Fue el mejor beso de mi vida, sentí aquellos fuegos artificiales en mi estomago. Me niego a creer que todos aquellos cuentos que dicen sobre el amor sean ciertos, pero a un más, me niego a creer que Tori me haga sentir todo eso.

Pase mi lengua por su labio pidiendo entrada, la cual me fue dada al instante comencé a reecorrer su cavidad bucal con mi lengua mientras mis manos vagaban por debajo de su blusa, recorriendo su espalda y parte de su trasero.

Mi piel se erizo al sentir unas suaves manos rondando mi estómago y mi mente se nublo.

La tome en mis brazos y la puse muy suavemente en la cama quedando yo arriba, la seguí besando para después trasladarme a su oreja, comencé a chupar y dando pequeñar mordidas recibiendo un pequeño gemido.

Sentí como unos brazos me empujaban fuera de ella. Me sentí decepcionada y mi mente a imaginarse cosas como que yo no le gustaba o que ella me odiaria, pero una dulce voz me saco de mis horribles pensamientos.

**Lo siento Jade, pero estamos en casa de Cat y ella nos espera para desayunar**.-se levanto de la cama y salió de la habitación.

Será mejor que me de un baño y baje a desayunar con ellas.

Quiero volver a provar los labios de Vega, pero ella siempre tiene un pero, ella siempre me detiene, será mejor dejar de andar tras de ella, ya me demostro suficente que no quiere nada conmigo.

Salgo de darme un baño y bajo a desayunar.

Fue un desayuno poco común, cat tenia un semblante muy enojado y entre tori y yo habia un hambiente algo cargado.

Cuando estabamos por irnos a nuestras casa Cat tuvo la grandiosa idea, y notese el sarcasmo, de llevar a Tori a su casa, aun que vega dijo que ella no tenia ningún problema con irse en el bus o caminando Cat insistió en que yo la llevara. Al final termino accediendo a la súplicas de mi peliroja amiga.

Hace unos pocos minutos salimos rumbo a casa de Vega, ninguna a dicho nada, quiero hablar decirle que la quiero, pero tengo miedo que termine huyendo o aun peor odiandome.

**Ja... Jade, ¿puedo encender la radio?**.- una linda voz me saco de mis locos pensamientos.

**Has lo que quieras vega**.- respondí un poco cortante. Realmente lo que quería era aparcar el auto y hacerla mia en la parte trasera de mi coche, hacerle saber todo lo que me hace sentir, mejor detengo estos pensamientos...

**Oye vega, ¿porque estas tan nerviosa?**.- pregunté al notar que se frotaba las manos contra la blusa.

**Yo jeje ¿nerviosa? Puff obvio no jeje**.- es tan molesto que haga eso, la conozco mejor que ella misma y aun asi trata de mentirme.

**¿Que te pasa? Vega**.- ugh ella me hara morir.

**Na... Nada, solo boberías mías jeje**.- es increible que ella me quiera mentir, es tan obvio cuando lo hace, mueve sus manos cuando esta nerviosa, justo como ahora.

**Vegaaa...!**.- no me quedare agusto hasta saber que le pasa.

**Bien, no les dije a mis padres que saldría, ni que iría de fiesta, micho menos que no llegaría a dormir. Ellos me matarán**.- decía viendo sus pies como la cosa mas interesante del planeta.

**Me alegra, yo quiero ayudar a matarte**.- jaja realmente la cara que hizo jamás la olvidaré.

**Anda vega, no te lo tomes así, mira algo se nos ocurrira y mas vale sea pronto, ya llegamos a tu casita jajaja.**- ver a Tori tan preocupada por los regaños que le esperan es algo hermoso.

**Ja... Jade acompañame por favo**r.- como amo esos pucheritos que hace, los amo.

**¡Hmmmn!, Vega ¿no puedes hacer nada sola?**.-

**Será rápido, lo prometo**.-

**Bien, vamos**.-

**Vega, antes que entremos...** .- necesito hacerlo, lo quiero hacer, no me importa que estemos fuera de su casa y que sus padres o su padre que es policia y tiene un arma nos vea.

Me importa una mierda terminar mi frase, solo la tomo por la cintura la hacerco a mí y ... La beso, beso el cual fue correspondido al instante, nos separamos por un poco de aire, pero un momento después ella regresa a seguir devorando mis labios.

Quizá está sea la última vez que pruebe sus deliciosos labios, hoy dejaré morir este sentimiento. Ya demostró bastante que no le interesó en lo más mínimo.

Hoy será la última vez...

**¡Victoria Vega! ...** .-

* * *

><p>¿qué les pareció?, ¿merece review?.<p>

Una disculpa por los errores ortográficos y demás.

Yo tenía planeado publicarlo la semana pasada, pero sucedió una falla con mi internet *jodido internet*

El próximo cap tardara de 15 a 22 días (dependiendo mi imaginación xD)

Un aviso más... Me quedo sin ideas si alguien gusta ayudar xD dejenlo en un review o un MP (o como se llame).

Un millon de gracias a todos los que leen, dejan review y demás.

Una pregunta... ¿el ultimo grito "**_victoria vega..."_** ustedes creen que es por el beso o por la llegada tarde?.

En mi perfil estan mis redes sociales :)

Nos Leemos en la Próxima actualización.

No olviden dejar review :D

...bye...


	6. Chapter 6

**"Victoria Vega"**... se esucho un grito proveniente del interior de la casa, una voz conocida... David Vega.

las chicas que se ecncontraban "forsejeando" al escuchar aquel grito se separaron al instante y dirigiendo su mirada rapidamente a donde provenia aquella voz.

...

**¿papá?**.- pregunto Tori muy nerviosa, al pensar que su papa pudo ver aquella escena con Jade.

**¿esperas a alguien más?**.- pregunto David aun con el tono de voz fuerte y enojado.

**no, claro que no papá ...solo que no esperaba verte aquí a esta hora se supone deberías estar en el trabajo**.- le responda Tori mirando al suelo y jugando con sus manos demostrando sus nervios.

**claro que estaría en el trabajo, si mi hija menor de 17 años ¡hubiera regresado a dormir!**.- grito David ya no pudiendo esconder más su muy evidente enojo

**yo ... yo...** .- no pudo terminar su pausada oración

**tu nada Victoria, tenemos que hablar ahora y tienes que explicar muchas cosas**.- decía David entrando a casa

**¡Ahora!**.- grito mas fuerte al ver que su hija se quedo parada junto a su amiga gótica

...

pv. Jade ...

estaba forcejeando con Tori cuando de repente escuchamos un grito de adentro de la casa, yo juraría que a esta hora no hay nadie ahí dentro, ambas al escucharlo pegamos un pequeño brinco del susto. peor fue cuando nos dimos cuenta de quien era aquel grito; Tori se quedo helada al ver a su papá parado en la puerta con el seño fruncido, muy fruncido.

ellos cruzaron unas cuantas palabras o gritos mejor dicho, yo solo me quede ahí quietas mirando y escuchando, cuando vi a Tori caminar para adentrarse a la casa reaccione y corrí hasta alcanzarla.

la verdad no quisiera estar aquí en este momento, pero yo soy la responsable de todo así que tengo que responsabilizarme o por lo menos quitarle un poco de peso. quien diría que yo, Jade West, estaría aquí pensando en como la pasaría Tori por algo que yo provoque. esta chica me tiene mal, es mi Abigail, la que me giara hasta llegar al infierno...

... dentro de la casa ...

**y bien jovencita que tienes que decir a tu favor por que esta en serios problemas ...** .- hablaba holly sentandose en el sofá rojo que estaba en la sala.

**yo, mamá, papá ... yo ... perdón**.- ver así de mal a tori frente a sus padres, con la mirada fija al suelo y un muy fuerte sonrojo en su rostro, me puso mal y me hizo sentir muy culpable.

**muy bien, ahora si explicanos por que no llegaste a dormir**.- el señor vega cada vez estaba mas molesto y si tori fuera mi hija yo estaría igual o mas molesta.

**este.. emmh... y-yo** .- Tori estaba echa un manojo de nervios se notaba a kilómetros no resisti más y primera vez hable.

**es mi culpa señor vega, tuve una discusión con mi ex novio y no sabia con quien hablar así que marque a Tori y paso la noche conmigo, perdón sabia que no era buena idea hablarle a Tori a esa hora de la noche y mucho menos ofrecerle que se quedara en mi casa**.- hable con la mayor sinceridad que pude encontrar en mi ser, en momentos como este es donde agradezco ser una buena actriz.

**¿es eso verdad? Victoria**.- pregunto holly sin quitarme la mirada de encima.

**s-si mamá, Jade necesitaba alguien con quien hablar por la pelea que tuvo con su ex novio.**

**bien, espero que estés mejor Jade y para la próxima avisen que nos tenían con el Jesús en la boca, pueden retirarse a la habitación de Tori**.- decía holly ya mucho mas calmada.

...

**¿estas feliz?, ahora mis papás me castigaran por tu culpa**.- renegó Tori una vez cerré la puerta de su habitación

**¡hey! calmada ya deje "claro" el por que no llegaste a dormir**.- dije haciendo comillas en el claro y mandando una sonrisa coqueta

**¡Jaaadee!**.- grito y enseguida se le teñieron las mejillas e un color rojo que la hacia ver mucho mas linda.

**venga Vega no te puedes sonrojar así por algo tan simple...** .- le mostré una de mis sonrisas mas sinceras y sin que lo notara me acerque a ella y le di un pequeño beso... un "piquito" como los ñoños suelen llamarle. no tenia intensiones de avanzar mas a una simple muestra de cariño. no había intensiones de intensificar nada, un simple beso acompañado de un abrazo y una sonrisa cómplice, solo eso, no más.

al separar nuestros labios Tori se acurruco en mi, paso su brazo por mi cuello y su cabeza en mi hombro, mientras mis manos estaban en su cintura, mi nariz se inundo en su aroma, su perfume, todos mis sentidos se inundaron de ella, creando una reacción que muy pocas veces había sucedido en mi vida, una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi espina dorsal obligando a mi piel a erizarse y a mis pulmones a soltar todo el aire que tenían dentro. este era el cielo, estar así con ella, no existía más nada, solo ella y yo, no mas problemas o negaciones, ella y yo, nosotras sin importar nada, ya no hay dudas la quiero.

la apreté más a mi y en su oído comencé a cantar una pequeña parte de una muy insignificante, en aquel tiempo, canción...

_**En faro de tu amor, en el regazo de tu piel,**_  
><em><strong>me dejo llevar al sol.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Es que no hay nadie como tu,<strong>_  
><em><strong>que me haga sentir sentir así,en un arrullo de estrellas<strong>_

_**Te lo digo desde el alma y con el corazón abierto**_  
><em><strong>en un palmo de luz, despojados del dolor<strong>_  
><em><strong>nos volvemos a encontrar.<strong>_

esto era simplemente todo, ya no podía seguir así necesitaba que vega fuera mi novia si o si. no tenia más opciones.

ella se giro para verme directo a los ojos, no necesitábamos mas palabras ella se acerco poco a poco, pude notar cada una de sus perfectas facciones de su hermoso rostro. despues de un corto tiempo, que para mi fue eterno,por fin unió nuestros labios, dando paso a un cálido beso, un rose de labios, despues de un rato pidió entrada a mi boca, la cual fue dada enseguida, nuestras lenguas luchaban formando en si una hermosa danza. esto debía parar o yo no me controlaría, me separe un poco de ella, apenas para que pudiéramos respirar.

**tenemos que irnos, no hay tiempo para que te bañes o llegaremos tarde. te espero en el auto**.- dije muy fría para mi gusto, me hubiera gustado ser mas cálida con ella, pero presiento que solo le causare daño.

... mientras tanto los chicos...

**¿esta todo listo chicos?**.- grito Andre

**¡Listo!**.- respondieron la mayoría. al ver que el mayor de ellos no respondía todo se giraron a verlo...

**¡sikowitz!**.- reprocharon los demás.

**seeh, seeh, lo que digan. aun pienso que esto es una mala idea, Jade nos puede matar**.- dijo el calvo con un temor notorio en su voz.

**entonces ... correremos el riego.- **dijo el chico de cabellera bonita... Beck encogiéndose de hombros.

**yeiii**.- grito la pelirroja saltando de alegría

**lo que las muñecas necesitan es unas horas a solas en la habitación de un motel**.- el títere lanzo uno de sus comentarios fuera, no tan fuera, de lugar.

**¡REX!.**- regaño el titiritero del afro.

**chicos calma, calma**.- dijo el moreno de rastas alzando las manos.

**¿todos listos?**.- pregunto por segunda ve el moreno.

**¡SI!**.- gritaron todos eufóricos

**¡manos a la obra!**.- grito sikowitz- **pero primero beberé un poco de mi coco**.- dijo sorbiendo un poco de agua de coco.

**hmmn delicioso**.- exclamo el maestro, el resto del grupo solo rodaron los ojos.

...

el día transcurrió muy común; jade correteando a sinjin por invitarla a salir, Beck huyendo de las chicas alborotadas que andan tras de el (incluyendo Trina), Cat rechazando a Robbie, rex burlandose de su titiritero y Tori junto con Andre componiendo una canción para algún proyecto del moreno.

en el ultimo receso los chicos decidieron ir a tomar un café para planear una salida, aun que era lunes eso no impedía mucho ya que no tenían muchas tareas ni proyectos. al principio no se decidían si ir al karaoke dookie, o a algún lugar nuevo por conocer. al final (por petición de Cat) decidieron ir a un parque de diversiones.

a jade no le fue muy bien con la idea, pero al saber que la media latina iría sola cambio de opinión. si algo estaba segura es que podría robarla por unas horas...

...

al terminar las clases todos fueron a sus casas a cambiarse, bañarse o simplemente por dinero, acordaron verse en casa de los vega para repartirse en los autos.

2 horas despues ya todos estaban en dicha casa.

Beck y Andre llevaban compañía y Robbie andaba tras cat, lo cual dejaba a la gótica y a Tori ... solas.

el camino al auto fue muy largo para nuestras chicas ya que ninguna hablaba ni nada. dicho silencio puso de malas a Jade, pero no dijo nada solo se limito a poner música para que algún ruido las acompañara.

por otra parte Cat estaba que no sabia como callar a Robbie ya que el chico no dejaba de hablar y de proponerle cosas a la chica.

el titiritero aun no comprendía que ala pelirroja le gustaba otra persona.

...pv Tori...

aun no comprendo lo que Jade quiere, ella cuando estamos solas es tan diferente a cuando estamos acompañadas. hoy en la mañana por ejemplo, tengo entendido que esa canción tiene un significado muy especial, fue originalmente escrita para dedicar a la madre, pero también es el significado del amor, amor puro que solo ella puede dar. despues llegamos a HA y ella automáticamente se convierte en la misma chica fría y sarcástica del mundo.

yo se bien que solo es por molestar o antojo despues de todo no hace como 3 meses que terminaron ella y Beck, no seria raro que tuviera sus necesidades y como siempre yo estoy ahí en medio.

aun que ... hay varias cosas que no cuadran con simple atracción, pero si ella demostrara un poco mas o no se habláramos sobre ... esto.. quizá, solo quizá yo me arriesgaría a algo más.

pero es Jade West que se puede esperar de ella, que me arriesgue a algo más y ella solo de burlara de mi y le grite a todo el mundo que la cara de tonta. solo eso ganare si su jueguito.

aun peor goy pasare la tarde con ella, ojalá Cat se nos una o algo así.

espero que no haga de las suyas y termine arruinando mi día

Jade West, Deja de joder mi mente.

...

se veía entrar a 8 chicos a parque, al parecer cuatro parejas, pero había dos en especial dos chicas, una morena y la otro de piel muy blanca, por otro lado estaban un chico delgado con un afro y una chaparrita de cabello pelirrojo. esas dos parejas se cargaban algo y no era amor ni nada por el estilo.

* * *

><p>¿que creen que pase en el parque de diversiones?<p>

¿Jade y Tori solucionaran sus extrañas diferencias?

¿emparejo a Cat con Robbie?

¿alguien me extraño?

¿dejaran review?

¿son muchas preguntas?

¡nah! ya hablando en serio, tengo que pedir perdón por aver me ausentado tanto rato xD, pero venga mi mente andaba desenfocada ... osea no, tenia un montón de ideas (no seguí la mejor como podrán ver), pero no podía construirlas (? bueno en fin ustedes entienden (eso espero...), de verdad lamento no actualizar taaantooo tiempo.

bueno aquí otro aviso ... resulta que hace unos dias llegaron unos jovenes :v ami humilde morada :v eran algo así como hombres de negro (8 y preguntaron mi, osea yo. y me dijeron que soy Batman, no se imaginan lo triste que me puso la noticia, soy rica y huérfana. bueeeno también guapa, lo que aun no comprendo es ... Batman es hombre y yo soy mujer (bueeeno eso dice mi anatomía o lo que sea )... alguien me explica eso? por favor?.

oh si casi lo olvido... la canción ...según desde mi punto de vista la canción habla de amor, pero no cualquier amor, si, no aquel amor incondicional y puro (como el que solo una madre puede dar), no olvidemos ... si todas esas cosas sobre el amor es cierto entonces por ahi en este mundo hay una personita que nos dara tanto amor como una madre, de diferente manera, pero al final incondicional y puro 3 ¡sha paren que shoro!

ahora si ya sin mas ... corran a dejar review ¡no olviden comprar sus tomates antes de entrar a la cajita de abajito XD

...bye...


	7. Chapter 7

son las 3 y 45 de la mañana aun no logro dormirme y solo hay una cosa o mejor dicho persona a la cual agradecerle mi insomnio... Victoria vega.

Vega es una de las personas mas raras que conozco... a veces pienso que es bipolar o algo así, por ejemplo ella en un tiempo era capaz de todo con tal de que yo fuera su amiga y ahora resulta que me quiere lo mas lejos posible de ella.

esa mujer es muuy rara.

otro ejemplo: hoy en el parque de diversiones, no supe si fue cosa de los chicos o del destino, pero a mi y a vega nos toco andar de parejitas... fue divertido no lo puedo negar.

nos subimos a cuanto juego se nos antojo, comimos cuanta comida vimos. fue muy divertido un día de diversión con Vega... pero justo cuando andábamos buscando a los chicos para irnos me dijo que tenia ganas de un algodón de azúcar... yo como buena anfitriona fui muy amablemente a comprárselo... pero que hizo ... tuvo la brillante idea de no agarrármelo y correr a comprar el suyo. realmente ese acto me mato... algo muy dentro de mi murió en ese momento.

mi coraje subió a niveles extremos y lo único que quería era matarla, lo único que pude hacer por el momento fue darle el algodón a cualquier persona equis y justo la encontré segundos después.

al girarme logre ver a una hermosa chica vestía unos jeans azules y una camisa roja a cuadros, el cabello teñido de negro... una chica muy bonita.

camine hasta estar frente a ella y esperando a que Tori me viera comencé a hablarle.

**Hola**.- puse sonrisa de estúpida, ella era muy bonita.

**hola jeje**.- estaba nerviosa y era obvio si a mi me hablara un desconocido lo mandaba al carajo

**oye... ¿quieres este algodón de azúcar?**.- no tenia pensado echarle tanto rollo, así directito en mejor.

**¿le pusiste algo?, ¿ o porque me lo das?**.- clarooo... astuta y preguntona la niña. como no!

**no, claro que no. lo que pasa es que desde hace rato que te vi y me pareciste una chica muy guapa y pues no se... me dieron ganas de regalarte un algodón, disculpa fue sin pensarlo... olvida lo que sucedió, ¿vale?**.- eso Jade demuestra una vez mas que eres la mejor actriz de este jodido planeta.

solo unos pasos para atrás y...- **no, no espera... no es lo que quería decir, solo es un poco raro que un desconocido llegue y me regale un algodón, pero solo eso y claro que lo quiero**- Jade eres la puta ama... la hermosa mujer que tengo frente ami tiene una gran sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, pero por mas bella que sea... no se compara con mi Vega.

**me preguntaba... ¿me podrías dar tu numero de teléfono?, quizá nos podamos ver algún otro día, ya sabes**.- esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa no sabia que responder... pero al girar un poco la cabeza me fije que a lo lejos estaba Tori observándonos un poco... muy enojada y que mejor venganza por todo lo que ha echo sentir que... dándole un poco de celos. ya se que utilizar a las personas no es bueno y blah blah, pero no la utilizare nos divertiremos un rato y solo eso. no mas.

**claro, apunta.**

unos minutos de intercambios de numero y después me voy a donde esta Tori... llego con la sonrisa mas grande que mis mejillas dejan. creo que he de parecer el hombre de la mascara verde o el guason... no se, pero la reacción que Tori me dio fue justo la esperada... estoy tan orgullosa de mi .

**¿esa quien es?**.- su mirada, su semblante, su seño fruncido... esta tan molesta, tan celosa justo como yo lo esperaba, es hora de que se de cuenta que Jade West también puede jugar.

**¿quien?**.- pregunto con fingida ignorancia provocando que frunza mas su seño si es que es posible... esto se pone cada vez mejor- **ah... ¿ella?... es Karla... le estaba dando mi numero y quedamos de acuerdo para una salida... ¿no es linda?.**

**pregunte que quien era no todo lo demás... y si tu dices que es linda... pues ya que mas**.- Vega eres tan predecible.

**no, no ... pero ella es muy linda, anda Vega Vela bien y dime si no tengo razón, su voz es la mejor Vega... de verdad no puedo esperar a nuestra cita.**- la chica no me importa, pero esa mirada que vega le esta dando es tan... si las miradas mataran... a esa chica ya la estaría enterrando 3 metros bajo tierra.

**valla al parecer no solo te gusto, si no que te idiotizo, mira que mandarte toda sentimental no es normal en la malvada bruja del oeste**.- estúpida Vega... entro en el juego... ahora veremos quien juega mejor.

**lo que digas Vega... mejor vamonos antes que los chicos se desesperen.**

y con eso ultimo salimos del parque... sin cruzar mas palabras con ella.

la deje en su casa y me vine directo a la mía... solo un baño y termine justo como estoy ahora; acostada, recordando el día y necesitando a Tori...

**¡Cat es mejor que en este momento olvides lo ultimo que dije!**

**y ¿tù?, ¿que tal la pasaste con Robbie?**

...

**¿Robbie?, es muy atento y caballeroso. Gano un osito para mi: lo llamare señor hormiga jejejeje.**

**¡Cat lo de Robbie!**.- me saca de las casillas que no tengo.

... pv Tori...

yo de verdad no se que es lo que le pasa a Jade, un día super linda conmigo y otro me manda al carajo.

hoy en el parque me compra un algodón y yo tratando de darle una cucharada de su mismo chocolate me fui a comprar el mio. esperanzada a que me siguiera y me volviera a dar , lo se. fue error mio, pero cuando regrese ella ya estaba con otra chica sonriendo le de una manera que quisiera que me sonriera a mi...

la chica estaba muy guapa y Jade le daba el algodón, cuando me iba acercando ambas se regresaron sus celulares, supongo estaban intercambiando números. todo el día fue muy linda conmigo y a la primera que me alejo se va a coquetearle a otra. ¡Que se Joda!.

al llegar pregunto que quien era, intente no sonar tan celosa, pero así era estaba celosa. Jade comienza a hablar de lo linda que era, su voz y que no podía esperar a que llegara el día de la cita, que la chica de verdad le había gustado.

mis celos no ayudaron en mucho y termine diciéndole "la malvada bruja del oeste".

si de algo estoy segura es que no me dejare llevar por la Jade linda, si alguna vez caí no volverá a pasar. solo me hace daño.

mi reloj en este momento marca las 5:36 A.M no puedo dormir, mi cerebro a decidió centrarse por completo en alguien... Jade.

en unos momentos mas tengo que levantarme para correr y ganarle la ducha a trina amenos que quiera ir a HA sin bañarme y ahí por fuerza la tengo que ver, la tengo que soportar, la tengo que aguantar. ya que las primeras 2 clases me tocan con ella y el resto de los chicos.

solo espero que no trate de estar cerca de mi y hacerme daño otra vez.

¡Victoria Vega, Jade West solo quiere jugar contigo!.

ya es hora de levantarme...

* * *

><p>hola queridos lectores :3 después de un larguísimo descanso que le di a este fic por fin puedo volver a subir un nuevo cap :3<p>

espero les guste y dejen reviews, le den favoritos y todo eso...

sin nada mas que decir me despido.

...BYE...


	8. que inicie el juego

*Jade*

he llegado a la escuela un poco retrasada y no es culpa mía, es culpa del maldito trafico de esta ciudad. creo que debo irme a vivir al campo o algo., al menos ahí no tendré que maldecir a tantas personas a causa de mis horarios, pero por otro lado no podría estudiar lo que me gusta y tendría que hacer cosas del capo por ejemplo: los animales... tendría que cuidar de animales y no es que me queje, de ellos vivo, pero no es lo mismo ir al super a comprar leche, huevo, queso y otras cosas a tener que ordeñar una vaca o arriesgarme a que unas estúpidas aves que no vuelan me dejen heridas en el cuerpo solo por un desayuno. no definitivamente mejor me quedo aquí a maldecir gente a causa del espantoso trafico.

cuando entramos a clase de Sykowitz logro ver a Vega con el seño un poco fruncido, me gusta cuando Vega esta enojada, es por eso que siempre la hago enojar la manera en que su entrecejo se une es tan sexy o mejor aun su mirada... se obscurece mas, sus puños se cierran y se pone en posición "defensiva" cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y recargando su cuerpo en una sola pierna. en esa posición, su trasero se levanta un poco y es muy, muy sexy.

**¿Jade?**.- pase tanto tiempo perdida pensando que tan sexy se ve Vega enojada que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que me estaban hablando.

**¿QUÉ?**.- grite a mi profesor calvo favorito. ya lo he dicho el pelón es mi profesor favorito. sus ocurrencias siempre hacen que me divierta aun que muchas de las veces me ponga de pareja con Vega y el sabe... no se porque pero algo dentro de mi me dice que el sabe de que me gusta Vega y el que me empareje con ella solo lo hace incomodo.

**dije... que ya puedes tomar asiento Jade**.- no me agrada mucho el tono de voz con el que dijo esas palabras. me hizo parecer una estúpida frente a toda la bola de idiotas que tengo por compañeros.

le doy una mirada de esas que logran asustar hasta a mi mamá y todos voltean sus miradas al frente. solo en ese momento comienzo a caminar a mi asiento que para mi desgracia solo queda el que esta al lado de Beck. el es mi ex y esa era el lugar de cuando eramos pareja, ahora no lo somos mas y tiende a ser incomodo. últimamente todo me es incomodo. algo anda mal conmigo.

cuando me dispongo a sentarme el gira y me da una mirada de sorpresa y claro si hace un par de semanas estuviera en esta misma situación hubiera hecho todo un show hasta que alguien me cambiara el lugar, pero ahora no estoy de humor para eso, no hoy.

**¿estas bien?**.- escucho que me susurra

evito girarme a verlo, total ha de estar con una mirada preocupada y una mueca que quiere que pase por sonrisa. así que... ¿que caso tiene que me gire?.-** si, claro**. respondo cortante, pero segura o al menos eso quiero que parezca, por que realmente no, no estoy bien. quiero saber que le pasa a Vega, porque me trata así.

**¿segura?**.- al parecer no descansara hasta que le diga lo que me pasa el solo me hace esa pregunta cuando sabe que no es verdad. el es el único que me conoce como soy, el es el único que sabe leer mi mente, que sabe que algo me pasa.

**si, no dormí muy bien, no me va dormir en la misma cama que Cat**.-

**jade, Beck. hablen en su tiempo**.- escucho que sykowitz grita haciendo que toda la clase se girara a vernos, pero la mirada de Vega era bastante molesta.

unos segundos después todos volvieron a los suyo...

escuche a sykowitz por unos minutos, pero sentí mi móvil vibrar en mi bolsillo trasero, por un momento pensé en ignorarlo, pero no pude y termine sacándolo. lo miro por lo bajo y veo que es un mensaje de Karla, al principio no recordaba quien era, pero en unos segundos supe era la chica del parque de diversiones... que el juego inicie.

el mensaje no era mas que un simple saludo y una invitación a salir. quería rechazarla, pero me encantaría ver la cara que pondrán todos cuando vean que una chica viene por mi.

le dije que por el momento estaba en clase, pero que a la salida la esperaba en la entrada de HA y que iríamos en mi auto. guarde mi teléfono y una gran sonrisa se me formo en el rostro.

**¿quien era?**.- este maldito tiene ganas de joder hoy.

**una amiga**.- mi respuesta fue seca, no creí necesitar mas. hasta que el dio su siguiente comentario

**¡ja! ¿una amiga?, ¿tú? jajaja**.- este maldito se esta ganando una marca en su amiguito.

**Beck, ya que estas de muy buen humor... cuéntanos que es lo gracioso.**- jajaja tómalo maldito el ver como su cara cae en una mueca de disgusto fue suficiente para no castigarlo peor.

**verán... Jade me acaba de decir que tiene una "amiga"**.- enfatizo haciendo unas comillas en amiga. si ese maldito dice mas juro que lo mato, bueno no... pero si le haré algo feo.- **y por lo que pude leer pasara por ella a la salida para una salida de amigas. ¿pueden ustedes creerlo?**.- el salón entero quedo en silencio unos tratando de no mirarme y otros completamente idiotas mirándome y entre estos últimos estaba Vega. su mirada era dura.

deben de darme un premio por no convertirme en asesina y solo ignorar a todos... el resto de la clase.

se ha llegado la hora del receso y aquí estamos todos en una mesa: Andre, Cat, Robbie, Beck, Vega y yo. así en ese orden.

**y platícanos , Jade, ¿quien es esa "amiga"?**.- como deseo que en este momento les caiga un rayo a todos los que me rodean para hacerme esa pregunta

**¿quieren saber?**.- me giro y los veo uno por uno, por un segundo. excepto con Tori a ella la mire fijamente por mas de un minuto.

**claro.**- respondieron la mayoría al unisono y claro la que mas me interesaba era Tori y ella ni se movía.

**se llama...** .- comencé a hablar sin quitarle la mirada de encima a mi medio latina que se veía hermosa con ese seño medio fruncido.-** Karla, la conocí el día que fuimos al parque de diversiones, ¿recuerdan?** .- movieron la cabeza frenética en un "si".- **bien, pues alguien**.- ese alguien iba dirigido a Tori eso lo sabían todos incluyéndola.- **rechazo un algodón de azúcar que le compre y a mi no me gustan así que se lo regale a cualquier persona que vi y si esa persona es ella, karla... y quedamos en salir un día y ese día es hoy. por lo tanto no quiero ninguno de ustedes me marque, mensaje o visite... el que se atreva a hacerlo tendrá un fuerte castigo ... y créanme no quieren saber como los castigare**.- no fue necesario sacar mis tijeras , ni siquiera voltearme a verlos. basto con una sonrisa, una jodida sonrisa marca Jade West capaz de lograr que cualquiera haga pis sobre sus pantalones. y con eso me pongo de pie y me retiro a comprar un café. sin siquiera regresar una mirada a mis amigos.

ya solo falta el resto de las clases: matemáticas, historia, química, música y un receso. no entiendo porque en una escuela de música, actuación y demás... tiene que haber clases de matemáticas e historia, resulta bastante inútil y estúpido

*Tori*

pase toda la maldita mañana arreglándome el cabello, el maquillaje, viendo que ropa se me veía mejor ... ¿Porque?... ¡Fácil!, quería que ella me notara por mas de cinco minutos. con la esperanza de que al entrar por la puerta si quiera me volteara a ver o una miradita rápida... y claro con esa ilusión me fui de mi casa a HA y al llegar me gire a ver su casillero y... ¡oh, sorpresa! no estaba, creí que solo eran unos minutos de retraso, pero pasaron y pasaron los minutos,sonó la campana de inicio de clases y ella aun no llegaba...

al final me resigne y me fui al salo de sykowitz, era la primera clase, la clase comenzó con el amante de los cocos entrando por la ventana, la primera clase al parecer se iría rápido, hasta que de un momento a otro la puerta se abrió de una manera bastante brusca dejando ver a una Jade un poco molesta, por unos minutos no dijo, ni hizo nada... solo se quedo ahí parada viendo a una esquina como la cosa mas interesante.

sykowitz tuvo que alzar un poco la voz y llamarla un par de veces para que al fin reaccionara y al igual que la mañana tenia esperanza que se sentara a mi lado, ya que el espacio estaba vació, pero no paso a sentarse al lado de Beck como cuando eran pareja y claro han de traer planes de reconciliación, por eso tanto secretito entre ellos, solo fueron unos minutos de clases en paz, por que el calvo de mi profesor grito "Jade, Beck hablen en su tiempo". ellos estaban platicando quien sabe que cosa. he de aclarar que si me dan celos, me niego a decirlo o a aceptarlo... pero Jade West me gusta... me gusta su cabello, negro y como se mueve cuando camina, sus ojos verdes-azules-grises son hipnotizadores, su trasero es muy sexy y cuando camina se menea de una manera sensual como gritando por un apretón o un golpecito, me pregunto si le gustara que le den de nalgadas o si es mas de besos y ese tipo de cosas a la hora del sex... **"jajajajaja"** la estúpida risa de Beck me saca de mis pensamientos... ¡pensé en voz alta!, ¡oh mi dios, Jade me va a matar! "Beck, ya que estas de buen humor... cuéntanos lo gracioso". oh no, no lo digas Beck, no seas tan maldit... **"verán... Jade me acaba de decir que tiene una "amiga""**. Jade le da una mirada de muerte y después regresa su atención al frente... mientras el resto de la clase tratamos de descifrar lo antes dicho por el castaño y para ello TODOS miramos fijamente a Jade, unos pensando si la gracia se debe a que ella no tiene amigos o a los que como yo piensan que por referirse a "amiga" es algo mas halla ... de una manera sentimental... una novia/pareja en pocas palabras.

eso solo duro unos segundos, peor no puedo negarlo en ese momento sentí tanta rabia, que quería poner de pie y exigirle que explicara lo dicho por Beck... quería gritarle, simplemente quería sacar la rabia que tenia por dentro. nada de eso sucedió en cambio solo me gire y trate de poner toda la atención al profesor.

la hora del almuerzo llego mucho mas rápido de lo esperado. estábamos sentados todos en una de las mesas del café asfalto comiendo nuestros almuerzos: burritos, hamburguesas, café, papas fritas y ensaladas. esa era la lista de alimentos existentes en nuestra mesa.

creí que el asunto de la "amiga" ya se había olvidado, pero no. Andre tuvo la brillante idea de preguntar, pero igual le agradezco por que de no ser por el nunca sabría quien realmente es esa chica a la que debo odiar con todas mis fuerzas

quiere que todos le prestemos atención y pregunta si queremos saber... la mayoría dice que si, excepto yo... me interesa, si... pero no lo voy a demostrar.

**"se llama... Karla, la conocí el día que fuimos al parque de diversiones, ¿recuerdan?"** . recuerdo el día, fue bastante divertido, me la pase muy bien con Jade e inclusive llegue a pensar que si fuéramos pareja ese día hubiesen sobrado besos y caricias.-** bien, pues alguien rechazo un algodón de azúcar que le compre y a mi no me gustan así que se lo regale a cualquier persona que vi y si esa persona es ella, karla... y quedamos en salir un día y ese día es hoy. por lo tanto no quiero ninguno de ustedes me marque, mensaje o visite... el que se atreva a hacerlo tendrá un fuerte castigo ... y créanme no quieren saber como los castigare**.- ¡Que mierda!, la chica esa no puede se, tengo que ser yo a la que lleve a esa cita a donde quiera que vallan.. porque si la besa... ¡oh no, no la va a besar! y de eso me encargo yo.

* * *

><p>¡chan, chan, chaaaan...! ok ya :3 he tardado un montón (según yo no tanto) en actualizar, pero he tenido un par de cositas que hacer y ademas tenia que agarrarle "la chispa" a este fic, pero no aquella idea con la que lo comencé (que para ser sincera no tenia un maldito plan ni nada para este fic) me puse a meditarlo un par de semanas de día y de noche :I y creo que tuve una buena idea... espero poder darlo a entender o siquiera poder llevarlo a cabo porque con el poco tiempo que tengo en el día para escribir me seria casi imposible... ¡desenme suerte!<p>

ahora... quisiera saber si ustedes mi gran audiencia xD les gustaría que respondiera a sus reviews o si los sigo dejando ahí sin respuesta?

oh si casi lo olvido... "karla" tenia pensado que fuera un simple personaje de un o dos cap nada mas, pero en mi "meditacion" se me hizo buena idea jugar un poco con nuestros personajes principales y este bello personaje que traera algunas refrescadas de mami :3

no teniendo mas que decir ni explicar... me despido que tengan un buen dia, semana, mes y año... xD( no se cuanto tarde en actualizar ... pueda ser en una semana o tal vez hasta pasando fiestas navideñas y esas cosas ...)

si ya no los leo para antes de navidad y año nuevo... ¡Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo! equis ya pues. no olviden dejar review, dar fav y follow

... bye...


End file.
